(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring strain and bending stresses in a well conductor, and more particularly to a plurality of Bragg gratings written onto an optical fiber that is integrated into an armored cable wrapped around the well conductor.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The well conductor is a primary structural member for a well. As such, it is necessary to accurately understand the loadings that the well conductor is subjected to. Deformation of the conductor can result in significant misalignment of the well axis and production from the well can be lost.
To monitor the loadings and deformation; measurements must be taken along the length of the conductor. However, attaching sensors directly to the conductor can result in damage to the sensors. What is needed is a system for measuring bending stress in the well conductor without attaching sensors directly to the conductor. The system should also be sufficiently rugged so as to withstand the anticipated loadings. In addition, the system should have sufficient capacity to provide measurement data from the full length of the well conductor.